


A double date or a distraction?

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Double Date, F/F, I want to tag this as comedy but I'm not sure if I did it, so half-comedy I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: Chika forgot to do the lyrics so she planned a double date hoping Riko won't ask about them





	A double date or a distraction?

“So are you done with the lyrics?” The ash-haired girl asked. “You know Riko-chan’s gonna be mad at you if you don’t have them by tomorrow.”

“I know.”Answered Chika as she laid her head on her desk and pouted.

“Chika-chan,” her friend called to get her attention, “are you giving up?”

“Of course not!” You smiled at herself, she knew Chika’s triggers. “But I won’t have them ready for tomorrow… I got it!” The orange-haired jumped out of her seat and grabbed her best friend’s hands. “We’ll have a double date! You’ll come with Yoshiko-chan and I’ll bring Riko-chan! This way she’ll be too distracted to ask about the lyrics!”

“I don’t know Chika-chan this is quite sudden and I already had plans with Yoshiko-chan…”

“You-chan please.” Gosh, could anyone resist Chika’s puppy eyes??? (no, not even Dia).

“Okay fine but you owe me one.”

“You-chan you’re the best!”

* * *

“So tomorrow we have a double date with You-chan and Yocchan?”

“Mhm!” 

Ever since Chika and Riko started going out it had become a custom to have a sleepover every Thursday, today they were staying at Chika’s place. Chika made the announcement as she tried to solve a math problem. Usually she wouldn’t do her math homework, she found it annoying and useless, but for every right answer Riko would reward her with a quick kiss on the lips.

“Chika-chan.” Oh no. Chika stopped what she was doing (not that she was doing a big progress either way) and looked at her girlfriend. She knew that voice, it was a warning. “Don’t tell me you set all of this because you didn’t finish the lyrics.” Amber eyes were piercing through ruby ones, the owner of the last pair gulped.

“O-of course not, I-I wanted to hang out more with you. Since you’re always helping me with school and so…”

Riko stared and cold sweat was already forming in Chika’s nape. Finally, Riko sighed she didn’t fully buy it but she wasn’t making more questions either. They both called it a night and went to sleep but the tension was still there.

* * *

“Where are we going either way?” The younger out of the four girls asked.

“We’ll be there soon.”

“Yeah Chika-chan and I used to go there all the time.” There was this accomplice look between the two childhood friends and the guilty kiss members just looked at each other with fear.

 

After walking a few more minutes the high schoolers were in front of a small building. It didn’t have any sign on the outside who could give Riko and Yoshiko a clue of what was inside, yet their girlfriends stepped in confidently with a grin on their faces. That was it. No turning back now. Both burgundy and raven-haired girls took a deep breath before crossing the door.

* * *

The small building was just a façade of what was really inside. The building was divided, each floor had a different activity. The first one seemed to be a registration booth and nothing else, however, the second floor was filled with trampolines, each of different size and for different activities.

“Oi! Yoshiko-chan, Riko-chan over here!”

You was already bouncing all over the place while with Chika nearby.

“Chi-Chika-chan!” her girlfriend called her. “If you keep doing that everyone will be able to see-” Riko couldn’t finish the sentence, it was way too embarrassing to say it in public. 

The girls never had a chance to change as they left school once it was over (Ruby was sick that day and the third years had work left to do, so Aqours practice was canceled. The couples tried to invite Hanamaru but she was going to check on Ruby and give her the notes from today). 

“It’s fine!” You said. “We brought our practice uniforms and yours. Oh! And we have some extra pair of pants for Yoshiko.” You was already by their side as she sneaked a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, making her and Riko blush intensely. 

“He-hey!”

“Ahaha sorry Yoshiko-chan but you looked so cute I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s Yohane!”

Chika had already grabbed their school bags and was in front of the changing room waiting for the three girls to join her.

 

Ten minutes later the four girls were changed and ready to start bouncing, well at least three of them. As You took Yoshiko by the hand to guide her, and she wouldn’t fall off, Chika realized Riko was still at the border of the trampolines.

“Hey Riko-chan are you okay?”

“I-I don’t know what if I trip and I fall over a little kid? Or if I sprain my ankle and I can’t go to the Love Live Competition? Or what if-”

“You won’t. I have you.” Chika took Riko by the hand and gently guided her.

 

1 hour had already passed when the girls decided they should see what else the modest looking building had to offer. Actually Yoshiko was already tired, having an athletic girlfriend who would make you bounce all over the place wasn’t easy.

* * *

The second floor was an arcade. Although Yoshiko and Riko had insisted on getting something to eat, Chika and You gave them a granola bar while telling them food needed to wait.

 

This time instead of each couple going their own way they decided to hold a tournament. The first game was dancing. You and Riko were competing against each other. Chika chose a u’s song.

“Agramon, Yohane the fallen angel summon you to help my little demon-”

“Yoshiko-chan they’re going to start!”

“At least let me finish!”

It was a tight competition but in the end, there was a first and a second place. Youhane team had won the first round but their adversaries still had two opportunities to win.

 

Next round Chika against Yoshiko. The game: air hockey. They all knew Yoshiko had terrible luck so it came to no one's surprise when she lost 10-3. Still, You did cheer for her a little too loud.

 

Final game: mini basketball. Now they were playing as couples. Side by side. They had one minute to get the higher score. Some would say it wasn’t fair since You was good at basketball though Yoshiko’s luck might make the game even.

The chronometer starts. Balls are flying around, some go in some don’t. The girls cheer for their partner while they get another ball. Only ten seconds left. Balls keep going to the ring. Until the time is over. The final scores are: 175 vs. 140.

The winners of the tournament are You and Yoshiko. Caught in the moment the winner couple kiss while Chika and Riko smile at them. They weren’t sad they lost, after all, they had fun.

“Okay! Let’s exchange these tickets!” You said once she broke the kiss with the fallen angel.

In the end, they all went with matching plastic rings. They probably wouldn’t use them but it was a nice reminder of their date.

* * *

The third and final floor was a cafeteria. Neither Yoshiko or Riko knew why You and Chika left it to the last activity of the day until they saw the view. Although the building was small the last floor had a perfect view over a park with a playground where little kids were playing.

“Okay Riko-chan, Yoshiko-chan why don’t you grab a table while You-chan and I go get us something to eat.”

“Okay.”

The guilty kiss members chose a table near the windows so they could fully appreciate the view.

“Now I understand why they brought us here.” The younger girl spoke. “They used to come here when they were kids. I bet they haven’t come in years.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Of course I am! The great Yohane is always right.”

“But I think it’s more than that. This place made them happy. It was special to them, and they decided to share it with us. Not only the memory but rather the feeling.”

“Yeah.” 

Both girls went silent lost in their thoughts.

Chika and You made their way to the table with a tray each. One had a chocolate with strawberries cake, and the other had some cookies. Along with the treats they had tea for everyone.

They made some small talk while they ate the food and admire the view.

* * *

Each couple waved a quick goodbye as they took their respective buses.

“So how was it?” Chika asked.

“It was really fun.” Ascertaining no one was watching them Riko quickly kissed Chika on the lips. They still had the matcha flavor of the cookies. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“Anything for you.” Was the quiet reply before Chika fell asleep on Riko’s shoulder. 

“I haven’t forgotten about the lyrics but we can talk about that tomorrow.” Riko also closed her eyes and laid her head on her girlfriend’s.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any possible typo it's almost three AM and this was supposed to be a 300-word long thing.  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed it, it's been a while since I wrote any youhane and the chikariko tag hadn't been updated in a while so I had to fix that.  
> I still don't know what I'm going to write next, maybe the third years, or maybe a ship I haven't done yet...  
> Also I didn't write it because I'm lazy but the place takes photos and sells them so Chika and You purchased their favorites (about 5 photos each), eventually they'll show them to their girlfriends but in the meantime, they have a new wallpaper for their phones :)


End file.
